mlpfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
My Little Pony Przyjaźń to magia Wiki:Odznaczenia/Kandydatury/Archiwum
Archiwalne głosowania i kandydatury w ramach systemu odznaczeń. =2013= Archiwum 2013 =2014= Archiwum 2014 =2015= Archiwum 2015 =2016= Archiwum 2016 =2017= B932: Medal Celestii Użytkownik jest na wiki ponad rok i zrobił przez ten czas wiele dobrego, głównie w dziedzinie grafiki, ale również w artykułach, dlatego moim zdaniem zasługuje na to odznaczenie. Meadoww (tablica) 18:43, sty 1, 2017 (UTC) Dyskusja To ja. Polecam. B932 (dyskusja) 14:09, sty 2, 2017 (UTC) Głosowanie # Meadoww (tablica) 18:43, sty 1, 2017 (UTC) # Edielle (dyskusja) 14:44, sty 2, 2017 (UTC) # Rani Tablica wiadomości 16:36, sty 2, 2017 (UTC) # Dainava [[Message_Wall:Dainava|''Dyskusja]] 20:57, sty 2, 2017 (UTC) # Szarna (Tablica wiadomości) 23:19, sty 5, 2017 (UTC) # http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/0/0d/Dj_mateooshka_-_icon.png Catkitty ✉ 20:54, sty 7, 2017 (UTC) Meadoww: Krzyż Fluttershy Użytkowniczka od początku swojego pobytu na wiki dba o kulturę słowa i osobistą. Jest bardzo pomocna nowym i mniej doświadczonym użytkownikom. Ma też jako moderator anielską wręcz cierpliwość do użytkowników, którym trudno cokolwiek wytłumaczyć. Dlatego uważam że zasługuje co najmniej na ten krzyż. Kris071995 (dyskusja) 11:12, sty 7, 2017 (UTC) Dyskusja Głosowanie # Rani Tablica wiadomości 13:14, sty 7, 2017 (UTC) # Dainava [[Message_Wall:Dainava|''Dyskusja]] 13:49, sty 7, 2017 (UTC) # http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/0/0d/Dj_mateooshka_-_icon.png Catkitty ✉ 20:54, sty 7, 2017 (UTC) # Edielle (dyskusja) 20:54, sty 7, 2017 (UTC) # Szarna (Tablica wiadomości) 22:27, sty 7, 2017 (UTC) # Vengir (dyskusja • wkład) 20:06, sty 10, 2017 (UTC) Meadoww: Krzyż Celestii 23 października 2016 o godzinie 20:49 nastąpiło odznaczenie użytkowniczki Meadoww Medalem Celestii. Po kilku miesiącach można śmiało stwierdzić, iż Meadoww nie spoczęła na laurach i nadal ciężko pracuje na rzecz rozwoju tej wiki. B932 (dyskusja) 17:09, sty 8, 2017 (UTC) Dyskusja Myślałam, myślałam i doszłam do wniosku, że za mało czasu upłynęło od poprzedniego odznaczenia. Tymczasem przy tym odznaczeniu to właśnie czas odgrywa największą rolę. Wstrzymuję się. Dainava ''Dyskusja'' 20:13, sty 12, 2017 (UTC) :Nie tylko czas Aneto, ale i regularna praca na Wiki. Ktoś może być na Wiki kilka lat, ale jeżeli nie edytuje to już zmienia postać rzeczy. Rani Tablica wiadomości 20:17, sty 12, 2017 (UTC) ::Ja raczej nie patrzę na to pod względem "ile czasu minęło od ostatniego odznaczenia" ale "ile minęło od dołączenia na wiki". Nie są to pełne dwa lata, ale moim zdaniem ilość przeedytowanych miesięcy jest na tyle spora, że na krzyż spokojnie wystarczy. Szarna (Tablica wiadomości) 20:20, sty 12, 2017 (UTC) Głosowanie # Rani ''Tablica wiadomości 11:56, sty 10, 2017 (UTC) # Szarna (Tablica wiadomości) 18:52, sty 12, 2017 (UTC) # Dainava [[Message_Wall:Dainava|''Dyskusja]] 20:13, sty 12, 2017 (UTC) # Edielle (dyskusja) 22:54, sty 12, 2017 (UTC) Meadoww: Krzyż Applejack 25 września 2016 o godzinie 11:14 nastąpiło odznaczenie użytkowniczki Meadoww Medalem Applejack. Po kilku miesiącach można śmiało stwierdzić, iż Meadoww nadal pracowicie edytuje wiele artykułów, co potwierdza zawrotna liczbia edycji - 4575 (stan na moment publikacji tego wniosku). B932 (dyskusja) 17:09, sty 8, 2017 (UTC) Dyskusja Głosowanie # Rani Tablica wiadomości 12:01, sty 10, 2017 (UTC) # Dainava [[Message_Wall:Dainava|''Dyskusja]] 21:33, sty 10, 2017 (UTC) # Szarna (Tablica wiadomości) 18:52, sty 12, 2017 (UTC) # Edielle (dyskusja) 22:54, sty 12, 2017 (UTC) Rani19xx: Order Rainbow Dash Myślę, że w wypadku tego odznaczenia nie powinno być żadnych wątpliwości, no ale regulamin odznaczeń wymaga uzasadnienia xd Domi bardzo szybko reaguje w wypadku wandalizmów czy naruszeń regulaminu. Trzeba przyznać, że jako administratorka doskonale pilnuje porządku na naszej wiki, patroluje oz, a w dodatku minęło już kilka lat, od kiedy dostała Krzyż, więc z pewnością zasługuje już na najwyższą klasę odznaczenia. Meadoww (tablica) 21:02, sty 11, 2017 (UTC) Dyskusja Głosowanie # Meadoww (tablica) 21:02, sty 11, 2017 (UTC) # Szarna (Tablica wiadomości) 18:52, sty 12, 2017 (UTC) # Dainava ''Dyskusja'' 20:13, sty 12, 2017 (UTC) # Edielle (dyskusja) 22:54, sty 12, 2017 (UTC) # [[Użytkownik:Haifisch7734|'Haifisch7734.getSignature();']] 00:13, sty 16, 2017 (UTC) # Vengir (dyskusja • wkład) 06:38, sty 16, 2017 (UTC) Edielle: Krzyż Rainbow Dash Dziwie się, czemu Edzia nie ma krzyża RD (Medal dostała zaledwie rok temu). Wiele razy widziałam jak usuwa, daje ostrzeżenia i ogólnie strzeże porządku na Wiki. Jako administator wykonuje te obowiązki bardzo dobrze, więc moim zdaniem zasługuje na ten krzyż. Rani Tablica wiadomości 20:41, sty 12, 2017 (UTC) Dyskusja Za bohaterską walkę ze Spirytem i jego kuzynami należałby się nawet order. Dainava [[Message_Wall:Dainava|''Dyskusja]] 16:11, sty 13, 2017 (UTC) Głosowanie # Rani Tablica wiadomości 20:41, sty 12, 2017 (UTC) # Meadoww (tablica) 20:52, sty 12, 2017 (UTC) # Dainava [[Message_Wall:Dainava|''Dyskusja]] 16:11, sty 13, 2017 (UTC) # [[Użytkownik:Haifisch7734|'Haifisch7734.getSignature();']] 00:13, sty 16, 2017 (UTC) # Szarna (Tablica wiadomości) 00:22, sty 16, 2017 (UTC) # Vengir (dyskusja • wkład) 06:38, sty 16, 2017 (UTC) Medoww: Medal Rainbow Dash Mea czasami mnie zaskakuje jak szybko potrafi zareagować na wandalizm. Widzę ją bardzo często w OZ i jak ostrzega innych użytkowników, którzy w jakiś sposób łamią regulamin (moim zdaniem to też powinno podchodzić pod odznaczenie RD). Kiedy widzi, że ktoś z użytkowników robi coś nie tak, od razu reaguje jak trzeba. Na medal na razie idealnie się nadaje. Rani Tablica wiadomości 20:41, sty 12, 2017 (UTC) Dyskusja Głosowanie # Rani ''Tablica wiadomości 20:41, sty 12, 2017 (UTC) # Edielle (dyskusja) 22:54, sty 12, 2017 (UTC) # Jak najbardziej. Dainava [[Message_Wall:Dainava|''Dyskusja]] 16:12, sty 13, 2017 (UTC) # [[Użytkownik:Haifisch7734|'Haifisch7734.getSignature();']] 00:13, sty 16, 2017 (UTC) # Szarna (Tablica wiadomości) 00:22, sty 16, 2017 (UTC) # Vengir (dyskusja • wkład) 06:38, sty 16, 2017 (UTC) Sarnna: Medal Twilight Sparkle Kilka dni temu Sara skończyła przerabiać galerie głównych bohaterów. Początkowo myślałam nad zgłoszeniem jej do wyższej klasy Rarity, ale doszłam do wniosku, że tamto odznaczenie jest bardziej za tworzenie nowych galerii, dodawanie obrazków itd, za to porządkowanie podchodzi pod medal Twilight. Oprócz tego Sara bardzo szybko uporała się z niepotrzebnymi plikami, które zostały po tym sprzątaniu i nie był to pierwszy raz, kiedy usuwała z wiki niewykorzystane zdjęcia. Poza tym aktywnie udziela się w dyskusjach na temat spraw organizacyjnych, wypełnia obowiązki admina oraz ogólnie pilnuje porządku na wiki, dlatego moim zdaniem zasługuje na medal. Meadoww (tablica) 12:09, sty 27, 2017 (UTC) Dyskusja Głosowanie # Meadoww (tablica) 12:09, sty 27, 2017 (UTC) # Dainava ''Dyskusja'' 23:48, sty 27, 2017 (UTC) # Vengir (dyskusja • wkład) 18:55, sty 28, 2017 (UTC) # Rani Tablica wiadomości 19:37, sty 28, 2017 (UTC) # http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/0/0d/Dj_mateooshka_-_icon.png Catkitty ✉ 17:14, sty 29, 2017 (UTC) # Edielle (dyskusja) 20:08, sty 30, 2017 (UTC) Sarnna: Order Rainbow Dash Sara błyskawicznie reaguje na wandalizmy czy głupie edycje, pilnuje przestrzegania regulaminu oraz ostrzega userów, którzy go łamią. Jako, że trochę się tego nazbierało, od kiedy dostała krzyż, myślę, że zasługuje już na order. Meadoww (tablica) 12:09, sty 27, 2017 (UTC) Dyskusja Głosowanie # Meadoww (tablica) 12:09, sty 27, 2017 (UTC) # Dainava [[Message_Wall:Dainava|''Dyskusja]] 23:50, sty 27, 2017 (UTC) # Vengir (dyskusja • wkład) 18:55, sty 28, 2017 (UTC) # Rani Tablica wiadomości 19:37, sty 28, 2017 (UTC) # http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/0/0d/Dj_mateooshka_-_icon.png Catkitty ✉ 17:15, sty 29, 2017 (UTC) # Edielle (dyskusja) 20:08, sty 30, 2017 (UTC) Edielle: Order Rainbow Dash Co prawda Edielle dostała krzyż zaledwie dwa tygodnie temu, ale za cierpliwe cofanie niepoprawnych edycji, walkę z wandalami i ogólne pilnowanie porządku należy się nawet order. Meadoww (tablica) 12:09, sty 27, 2017 (UTC) Dyskusja Głosowanie # Meadoww (tablica) 12:11, sty 27, 2017 (UTC) # Dainava [[Message_Wall:Dainava|''Dyskusja]] 23:47, sty 27, 2017 (UTC) # Vengir (dyskusja • wkład) 18:55, sty 28, 2017 (UTC) # Rani Tablica wiadomości 19:37, sty 28, 2017 (UTC) # http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/0/0d/Dj_mateooshka_-_icon.png Catkitty ✉ 17:16, sty 29, 2017 (UTC) # Szarna (Tablica wiadomości) 18:25, sty 29, 2017 (UTC) Edielle: Order Applejack Edzia jest autorką wielu dopracowanych artykułów, między innymi o odcinkach i postaciach. Od dawna pracowicie edytuje, co potwierdza fakt, iż pod względem liczby edycji znajduje się w czołówce wiki. Meadoww (tablica) 12:09, sty 27, 2017 (UTC) Dyskusja Głosowanie # Meadoww (tablica) 12:09, sty 27, 2017 (UTC) # Dainava [[Message_Wall:Dainava|''Dyskusja]] 23:46, sty 27, 2017 (UTC) # Vengir (dyskusja • wkład) 18:55, sty 28, 2017 (UTC) # Rani Tablica wiadomości 19:37, sty 28, 2017 (UTC) # http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/0/0d/Dj_mateooshka_-_icon.png Catkitty ✉ 17:16, sty 29, 2017 (UTC) # Szarna (Tablica wiadomości) 18:25, sty 29, 2017 (UTC) Zuzap12: Krzyż Celestii Zuza jest na wiki prawie dwa lata. Trzeba przyznać, że wyróżnia się wkładem i pracowitością, zwłaszcza wśród użytkowników bez uprawnień. Medal dostała już dość dawno i od tego czasu zrobiła dużo dla wiki w wielu dziedzinach, dlatego moim zdaniem zasługuje na krzyż. Meadoww (tablica) 12:09, sty 27, 2017 (UTC) Dyskusja Za półtora roku... Tzn. krzyż dostaniesz już teraz, ale za półtora roku (z hakiem) działalności. Dainava [[Message_Wall:Dainava|''Dyskusja]] 23:52, sty 27, 2017 (UTC) Głosowanie # Meadoww (tablica) 12:09, sty 27, 2017 (UTC) # Dainava ''Dyskusja'' 23:52, sty 27, 2017 (UTC) # Vengir (dyskusja • wkład) 18:55, sty 28, 2017 (UTC) # Rani Tablica wiadomości 19:37, sty 28, 2017 (UTC) # http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/0/0d/Dj_mateooshka_-_icon.png Catkitty ✉ 17:18, sty 29, 2017 (UTC) # Szarna (Tablica wiadomości) 18:25, sty 29, 2017 (UTC) # Edielle (dyskusja) 20:08, sty 30, 2017 (UTC) Meadoww: Order Rarity Bardzo długo zastanawiałam się, czy zasługuję na ten order, jednak dopiero teraz odważyłam się spróbować, gdyż większość mojego wkładu to właśnie grafiki i galerie. Jestem autorką wielu galerii odcinków oraz kilku postaci, swego czasu robiłam je jedna po drugiej, a obecnie układam i poszerzam te zaniedbane. Oprócz tego dodaję obrazy, poprawiam ich nazwy, usuwam te niepotrzebne. Co prawda rzadko używam własnych screenów bo na moim necie nie da się pobrać odcinka ;-;, ale przesyłane przeze mnie pliki są dobrej jakości oraz mają odpowiednie nazwy, kategorie i licencje. Meadoww (tablica) 12:09, sty 27, 2017 (UTC) Dyskusja Głosowanie # Dainava [[Message_Wall:Dainava|''Dyskusja]] 23:46, sty 27, 2017 (UTC) # Vengir (dyskusja • wkład) 18:55, sty 28, 2017 (UTC) # Rani Tablica wiadomości 19:37, sty 28, 2017 (UTC) # http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/0/0d/Dj_mateooshka_-_icon.png Catkitty ✉ 17:13, sty 29, 2017 (UTC) # Szarna (Tablica wiadomości) 18:25, sty 29, 2017 (UTC) # Edielle (dyskusja) 20:08, sty 30, 2017 (UTC) Artykuł na Medal: Dowcipna Rainbow Dash Jest to najdłuższy i najlepszy opis odcinka mojego autorstwa, a zarazem jedyny, z którego jestem w pełni zadowolona. Artykuł jest długi, ale nie kolosalnie wielki (48 tysięcy bajtów, szóste miejsce na wiki pod względem długości), posiada straszenie i szczegółowo opisaną fabułę oraz nie zawiera błędów ani literówek, dlatego myślę, że zasługuje na wyróżnienie. Meadoww (tablica) 14:35, sty 28, 2017 (UTC) Dyskusja Jak najbardziej dam za, ale polemizowałabym z tym, że nie jest kolosalny - prawie 50tys bajtów to jednak jest sporo sporo. Taka długość nie jest zbytnio praktyczna, a na pewno nie sprzyja szybkiemu wyszukiwaniu informacji. Idealny artykuł moim zdaniem ma być równowagą między streszczeniem a szczegółowym opisem odcinka - bo jednak czytelnik nie będzie potrzebował bogatego w detale opisu jak "kucyk podnosi brwi w dezaprobacie, jednocześnie unosząc nieznacznie skrzydła, które wprawiają grzywę w ledwo widoczny ruch". Dam za głównie dlatego, że nie mam zarzutów wobec stylu pisania, ale jednak wnioskuję tylko na podstawie dwóch sekcji - bo nie mam czasu na czytanie całości. Dam za, dlatego, że byłoby nieuczciwie dawać Ci przeciw za długość, która u innych była jednak nagradzana do czasu, aż ktoś nie okrzyczał bodajże artykułu Leny (bodajże to byłam ja). Chcę tylko prosić na przyszłość wszystkich pisarzy : '''Pamiętajcie, że opisujecie 20minutowy odcinek kreskówki - opis ma służyć w ramach szybkiego znajdowania informacji albo szybkiego zapoznania się z treścią odcinka - powinien być stosunkowo krótki i przejrzysty. Nagradzana jest jakość, która cierpi przy nadmiarze ilości.' Szarna (Tablica wiadomości) 18:25, sty 29, 2017 (UTC) :Zastanawiałam się długo, bo mieliśmy kiedyś tu wojnę o zbyt długie fabuły odcinków. Konkretnie chodziło o "Dragonshy" Wolframa, które miało ponad 80 tys. bajtów i zostało odrzucone, jednak po skróceniu o połowę dostało medal. Ten odcinek balansuje więc na granicy, ale się trzyma. Innych problemów nie widzę, więc nie pozostaje mi nic innego jak napisać, że artykuł nawiązuje do najlepszych tradycji pisania fabuł odcinków i zasługuje na medal. Dainava ''Dyskusja'' 00:24, sty 30, 2017 (UTC) Mała przesada, moim zdaniem, ale nie jest tak źle. Coś w okolicach Czytaj i płacz byłoby moim zdaniem adekwatne. Vengir (dyskusja • wkład) 18:34, sty 30, 2017 (UTC) Głosowanie # Rani Tablica wiadomości 19:37, sty 28, 2017 (UTC) # http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/0/0d/Dj_mateooshka_-_icon.png Catkitty ✉ 17:22, sty 29, 2017 (UTC) # Szarna (Tablica wiadomości) 18:25, sty 29, 2017 (UTC) # Dainava [[Message_Wall:Dainava|''Dyskusja]] 00:24, sty 30, 2017 (UTC) # Vengir (dyskusja • wkład) 18:34, sty 30, 2017 (UTC) # Edielle (dyskusja) 20:08, sty 30, 2017 (UTC) Artykuł na medal: Troszkę więcej magii Już podczas pisania artykułu które wcale nie trwało pół roku zastanawiałam się, czy nie dać go do kandydatury. Wyszedł dobrze, odpowiedniej wielkości, bez błędów ortograficznych i interpunkcyjnych i myślę, że jest na odpowiednim poziomie, by mógł zostać wyróżniony. Zuzap12 (tablica) Dyskusja Nietrudno zauważyć, że włożyłaś w ten artykuł bardzo wiele pracy oraz czasu, co zaowocowało tym, że jest on dopracowany i naprawdę dobrze się go czyta. Nie znalazłam praktycznie żadnych błędów, układ obrazów i cytatów jest schludny, także uważam, że wyróżnienie jak najbardziej się należy. Meadoww (tablica) 19:40, cze 2, 2017 (UTC) Głosowanie # Meadoww (tablica) 19:40, cze 2, 2017 (UTC) # Dainava ''Dyskusja'' 20:08, cze 3, 2017 (UTC) # Szarna (Tablica wiadomości) 20:22, cze 3, 2017 (UTC) # Edielle (dyskusja) 08:08, cze 4, 2017 (UTC) # http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/0/0d/Dj_mateooshka_-_icon.png Catkitty ✉ 20:13, cze 5, 2017 (UTC) # Rani ''Tablica wiadomości 21:31, cze 5, 2017 (UTC)